


【马东】BΦY（Ⅳ）

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *ooc预警，勿上升真人*年下黑化病娇李敏亨×年上冷漠迟钝李楷灿，《BOY》的平行时空*有少部分灿攻别人，下药play，囚禁强制play，不喜勿入
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 16





	【马东】BΦY（Ⅳ）

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc预警，勿上升真人
> 
> *年下黑化病娇李敏亨×年上冷漠迟钝李楷灿，《BOY》的平行时空
> 
> *有少部分灿攻别人，下药play，囚禁强制play，不喜勿入

00.

你脚上的银链不是罪恶，是我的爱啊。

01.

李楷灿没告诉李敏亨他今晚跟着李帝努和罗渽民来了酒吧。

从上一次未婚妻撞破他和李敏亨的关系之后，被踹了不说，李敏亨更是变本加厉，天天晚上缠着他做爱，算一算竟然也有一个月没跟两个发小联系了。

本来他们还顾及着李楷灿现在是左手无名指戴了戒指的已婚男，结果李楷灿说他已经恢复单身一月有余。

李帝努和罗渽民立马来了精神，决心要给他办一个最完美的庆祝单身派对。

他们三个都是有钱人家的少爷，一出生就要继承家产的那种，见过的美人不计其数，绕是如此，李楷灿被服务生领进包间的时候，还是被那一屋子的男孩女孩惊艳到了。

“行啊，你们俩这是从哪里搞来的？”李楷灿坐下和李帝努罗渽民碰了碰拳，看着身边的女孩抖着手为他倒酒。

“你好不容易想开了从婚姻的坟墓逃脱，领养的孩子也大了不用顾忌，哥们儿自然给你挑的最好的！”

李帝努挑挑眉，罗渽民已经抱着一个男孩开始亲了，中途没忘记插一句：“放心玩，都验过了，干干净净的全是雏。”

“你怀里的那个能玩吗？”李楷灿笑着招惹了一句，被罗渽民瞪了一眼。

“仁俊和他们可不一样，他是我自己带过来的，可不是给你的。”

李楷灿撇撇嘴，和同病相怜的李帝努对视一眼，各自左拥右抱，开始了久违的夜生活。

罗渽民第一个退场，抱着他的仁俊去三楼开房。

李帝努对于群p不排斥，但是他不喜欢用药，他知道这里的酒里多少都有点料，那边李楷灿已经迷迷糊糊的被人解开皮带了。

他想着再缓一会儿，最起码这次得先让李楷灿挑够了人他才能玩，所以只得百无聊赖的躺在沙发上玩手机。

结果腰底下传来了一阵阵的震动，震的他腰眼发麻，想忽视都难，他摸索了半天，这才发现是李楷灿的手机。

来电显示人是李敏亨，李楷灿领养的那小孩，他不敢让小孩听见屋子里的声音，也不能扰了李楷灿的兴致，悄悄走出包间门去接。

他刚点了接听，把手机放到耳边，对面的人就发出了怒吼。

“李楷灿！你TM为什么还没回家！”

李帝努皱起眉头，不明白为什么这孩子会用这种语气说话，一点也没有尊重李楷灿的意思，于是他也不自觉沉下声音。

“他今晚不回去了。”

那个叫李敏亨的孩子沉默了好一会儿，在李帝努不耐烦的挂断电话前再次开口，语气森冷，声音沙哑。

“你是谁？李楷灿在哪儿？”

“我是谁告诉你有必要吗？还在背着书包上高中的小屁孩——”

李敏亨没再说话，反而传来一声巨响，李帝努不自觉缩了缩脖子，回过神来以后又觉得不好意思，竟然被一个孩子吓到了。

他刚要回去跟李楷灿抱怨，让他好好管教一下李敏亨，结果他自己的手机又响了起来，秘书说早晨的文件出了问题，他必须赶回去加班。

李帝努暗骂一声，回包间拿了外套，又把李楷灿的手机还给他，这才急匆匆的赶往公司，根本把李敏亨的事抛到了脑后。

彼时李楷灿已经迷迷糊糊的不甚清醒了，他全身都像是有火在烧一样，下身被用不轻不重的力道揉搓着，眼前的人看不清脸，他也喘不上气。

他被围的密不透风，仿佛无数人向他伸出手，无数人向他献上唇。

可是他不想要，他只是想静一静，暂时逃离该死的性爱，因为一做这种事他就会想起李敏亨。

他好像中了诅咒，他竟然在下身被温热口腔包裹的时候听到了李敏亨的声音。

02.

酒吧本来不让李敏亨进的，他看上去实在不像是成年人，最后李敏亨冷笑着拿出了李楷灿给他的李家专有名片，保安这才为他放行。

他按照手机上的导航躲过一楼痴缠的男男女女，直奔二楼VIP包间。

他在李楷灿的手机上安装了定位，这让他不至于因为找不到人而发疯。

李敏亨从十点放学，一直等到十二点，努力遏制住内心的怒火，只是给李楷灿打电话而不是直接查看他的行踪。

他可以给李楷灿足够的自由，但是那自由并不是李楷灿放纵的资本。

把自己捡回去的时候就该知道的。

李敏亨一脚踹开包间的门。

李楷灿这一生都休想甩掉他。

他看着满屋子的人只觉得青筋暴起，包间里放着吵闹的摇滚乐，让李敏亨更加烦躁，所有看见他的人都不自觉退避。

他眼中暗藏的情绪太危险，风月场合呆久了就算是雏也看的懂，那是近乎疯狂的占有欲，仿佛野兽慢慢走向他的猎物。

李楷灿已经被脱掉了西装裤，衬衫和领带虽然没有脱，但是淋了酒水，已经变得透明，又解开了几颗扣子，隐约能看见乳头的形状。

他大开着双腿坐在沙发上，闭着眼睛，一只手虚搭在面前为他口交的男孩的脑袋上。

“哥哥……”李敏亨握紧了拳头，看着李楷灿。

李楷灿微微睁开了双眼，迷离着无法聚焦，张着嘴唇急促的喘息，像是无数次他即将高潮的时候一样。

“敏…敏亨…嗯…”

李楷灿就连射精时的低吼都带着撒娇的感觉，熟悉而甜腻的声音叫着自己的名字，再加上视觉的冲击，让李敏亨的下身半勃。

不过跪趴在李楷灿面前吞咽精液的男孩却怎么看怎么烦人，他走过去，抬起一脚就把人踢翻。

“都给我滚！”

被踢倒的男孩惊恐的睁大双眼，被同伴扶起踉跄着往外走。

他们是拿钱办事，但是也是要命的，如果还敢呆在这里，李敏亨说不定真的会拿酒瓶子把他们砸出去的。

包间的门被关上了，李敏亨走过去落了锁，这才又放心的折回来抱住李楷灿。

李楷灿刚刚发泄过的性器因为药性又变得挺立，脸上覆着红色，触碰到李敏亨偏凉的身体后立刻像是八爪鱼一样缠了上去。

他的阴茎戳弄着李敏亨的腹部，双手不安分的去摸李敏亨的乳头，急不可耐的去脱他的衣服。

李敏亨冷笑一声，心中的怒火根本无法再压制，他束缚住李楷灿的双手，用对方脖子上松垮的领带绑住，被他压在身下。

他不紧不慢的握住李楷灿的下身，缓慢的上下撸动，时不时揉搓几下囊袋，李楷灿没忍住发出几声喘息，快感促使他主动挺动着腰身在李敏亨手里进出。

李敏亨却松开了手，恶狠狠的打了一下李楷灿的屁股，看着柔软的臀肉震颤、变红，又去温柔的揉捏。

“不…嗯哈…不要…”

包间的沙发缝隙里都会有润滑剂，而且是带有催情成分的，虽然不知道对男生会不会起作用，但是李敏亨还是湿淋淋的用了半管，均匀的涂抹在依然紧闭的小口处。

他好整以暇的借着润滑伸进两根手指，俯下身去吻李楷灿。

李楷灿的牙齿勾着他的嘴唇不放，软软的舌头带着唾液亮晶晶的沾湿了下巴，他一开始还想着去艹李敏亨，结果到了后面，反而后穴的骚痒更加难捱。

他哼哼唧唧的摆动着腰，想让李敏亨的手指再往里面一点。

“楷灿啊，想做了吗？”李敏亨轻轻的舔吻着他的耳垂，空闲的手解开了绑住李楷灿的领带。

“想…嗯啊…想要…”

“楷灿尼说的再清楚一点好不好？”

李敏亨翻身坐起，抱着李楷灿的腰，用自己的性器在他的臀缝中间摩擦，却迟迟不肯进入。

李楷灿快被情欲折磨疯了，他不受控制的流着眼泪，抱住李敏亨的脖子，大腿根随着李敏亨的摩擦一下下的颤抖着。

“想要…想要敏亨插进来…想要敏亨…嗯啊…狠狠地操哥哥…”

李敏亨见惯了李楷灿在床上独自清高的模样，他只有在高潮时可以捕捉到李楷灿一瞬间的失神，现在的李楷灿却已经没了理智，甚至把自己的手指插入后穴，撑开穴口主动吞吃李敏亨的欲望。

“哥哥自己动好不好？敏亨很累了，哥哥可以自己动的吧？”

“唔嗯…”

李楷灿痛苦的闭上眼，跪在李敏亨大腿两侧，坐在他身上把粗大的阴茎完全吃了下去。

他一只手撑着李敏亨的胸膛，迫不及待上下起伏，另一只手沾了口水，隔着布料玩弄自己的乳尖。

李敏亨被火热的内壁夹的低声呻吟，看着李楷灿在自己身上的淫荡模样和竖立的欲望，最终还是软了心，帮他撸动起来。

李楷灿的声音猛地拔高，动作却混合着包间里的摇滚乐越来越快。

他哭叫着摇头，什么话都往外冒，含着泪水盯着李敏亨看，下三白看的李敏亨头皮发麻，后穴收缩着把性器往外挤又往里面吞，‘咕叽咕叽’的水声环绕在耳边，李敏亨又忍不住去拍打李楷灿的屁股。

“不…嗯啊…痛…哥哥…敏亨…啊啊！痛！”

“你还知道疼？”

李楷灿不知道自己说错了什么，原本一动不动的李敏亨突然开始发狠的往上挺腰，他被过于刺激的快感吓得想要逃离，李敏亨却抓着他的衬衫把他往下拉。

自身的重量再加上李敏亨挺动的力度，李楷灿几乎是瞬间就射了出来，淅淅沥沥的落到李敏亨身上和脸上。

“对不起…唔嗯…敏亨…对不起…”

“没关系，哥哥来舔干净不就好了吗？”

李楷灿看着李敏亨的笑容，听话的俯下身子，粉红的舌尖探出一小节，颤抖着舔去白浊。

李敏亨却不愿意放过他，揉捏着他的臀肉带着他往下坐，肉体的拍打声越来越大，李楷灿也顾不上舔东西了，只能无助的抱着李敏亨的脖子在他耳边哭泣。

“我说过吧哥哥？你是我的，只能是我的，为什么这么不听话？”

“来找乐子吗？想操刚刚那个男孩吗？那为什么高潮的时候要叫我的名字？”

“哥哥太淫荡了，怎么能去操别人？哥哥的洞难道不会觉得痒吗？”

“会…唔啊…会…楷灿是被人操的，楷灿不要操别人…”

“说错了哥哥！”李敏亨又打了一下已经变得红肿的软肉，“楷灿是被敏亨操的，不是所有人都可以操楷灿明白吗？”

“明白…呜呜呜…明白…楷灿不会被别人操的，楷灿…唔啊…只会吃敏亨的肉棒…”

“哥哥原来是个骚货啊？前面又站起来了呢，我会满足哥哥的。”

李敏亨把李楷灿压到在沙发上，不顾他的呼痛声，将李楷灿的双腿摆成了M型。

他一边抽插一边吻着李楷灿光滑的小腿：“哥哥是我的，永远都是我的……”

03.

李楷灿迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，全身的酸痛让他皱起眉头。

他的腿有些发麻，因为今天还要去公司处理一块土地的竞标所以强撑着坐了起来，想要翻身下床的时候却察觉被脚腕上的链子扯住。

他一瞬间冷了脸，不用想都知道是谁做的。

李楷灿气急败坏的摔了床头柜上的玻璃杯，清脆的响声在卧室回荡，面前的玻璃碎片无法折射光芒，这里好像剩的只有黑暗。

“楷灿，不要白费力气了，你知道的，不听话就是要收惩罚。”

他隔着门板听见了李敏亨的声音，愤怒的冲下床铺却因为忘记锁链而跪倒在地，恰巧被碎片扎破了皮肉。

他还没来得及喊疼，房门就被人打开了，李敏亨冷着脸走进来，抱起李楷灿把他放到床上，看着膝盖上的血痕不说话。

“一定要我受伤才愿意见我是吗？”李楷灿狠狠的往李敏亨心口踹了一脚，却被人抓住脚腕，顺势拉开了腿。

“不一定是受伤的时候想见你，想做的时候也会来见你的。”

话音刚落，李敏亨就解开裤子横冲直撞的插了进去，昨晚上使用过度而红肿的穴口现在火辣辣的疼，没有润滑硬挤进来的话就像是把他撕裂。

李楷灿开始拼命的挣扎，却因为脚上的铁链限制了动作，他被李敏亨的动作顶的腰身发软，最后只能掐着李敏亨的胳膊威胁。

“你不要…哈啊…让我恨你！”

“没关系的，哥哥。”李敏亨把他的双腿驾到自己的臂弯里，低着头去舔他的伤口，在嘴角留下红色。

“只要你在我身边，怎么样都可以。”

铁链的声音敲打着李楷灿的耳膜，他心中一片悲凉，死死地咬着嘴唇不愿意出声。

就算李敏亨次次用力的撞击着他的敏感点，他也只是痉挛一下，宁愿尝到血腥味也不松口。

李敏亨托着他的背把他抱起来，和他交换了一个吻，就算被咬破舌尖也不在意，他们的关系本就危险，李敏亨不在乎变得血腥。

他只是想要亲吻李楷灿。

深入的亲吻他，进入他。

昨天的一切疯狂都是梦，他知道的，现在的李楷灿才是面对自己的时候应该有的样子，尽管如此却依然心中钝痛。

但是没关系，他只要能看见他就好了。

以后李楷灿身边就只有李敏亨了。

04.

我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……


End file.
